cruel fate
by bluezirconrose
Summary: a brunette girl thinks that she doesn't have everything... what if someone comes in her life? what will happen to her? read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

An auburn-haired girl was sleeping so silently when, "Wake up kaijuu!" A man with black hair and about the age of 23 pulled the blanket that was covering the girl's petite body.

"HOOEEE! Ouch!" She fell down on the floor, her butt landed first, making her rub it a bit to make it feel better. "You meanny, Touya!" She stood on her feet the went close to the man ad in no time:

"Aaaaaaaaahh! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah!…" He jumped with his right foot his way outside the room thanks to the one and only: Sakura Kinomoto!

"That's for calling me a monster!" This is what you can call NORMAL when you know the Kinomoto siblings.

'Oh that Touya! He really annoys me! Grrr' She was busy ranting about her brother when her eyes passed by the calendar at her study table, beside the clock that says 7:32.

"HOEEE! I forgot it's the first day of class today! I've got to get ready now or else…I'd be late!" She frantically made her way to her closet to prepare her uniform before setting into a hot shower.

"3…" Touya was counting for something while having his breakfast at their dinning table. "2…1…"

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

"Ohayou Otou-san!" Sakura's feet made loud noises as she ran into the kitchen to greet her father and maybe her brother ad also to grab a piece of bread.

"Same to you too, Sakura, dear." Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto greeted back with a smile while handing her lunch.

"Oh your feet really make a loud noise, which proves that it's _VERY heavy, _just like of a kaijuu." Smirk was written all over Touya's face.

"I'm not a monster!" For the second time this day, she stomped on his left foot, making him cry in pain.

She ran out through the door with her roller blades and started to head down to her school, as fast as she could.

Sakura's POV

Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto a 14-yr-old girl and a third year high school student at Tomoeda High.

Touya Kinomoto is my onii-san, who can't live a day without even bugging me once. He's on his college degree now and does some part-time jobs at different working places.

My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, is a archaeologist and at the same time a university professor.

My mother? Well, she's passed away when I was young. No, don't feel sorry. It's all right.

When I reached my school, I heard the bell, which I suppose the first bell making me fasten my pace a bit.

I went to my locker as soon as I entered the building then took off my roller blades. I left the things I don't need for the meantime while getting the things I suppose I would need.

I started running onto my room when,

THUD!

UMPH!

…---Author's note---…

well, it's kinda' not that good but I pray that you'd be able to read and love this and review at the same time, I guess this is the second story I posted as for now.


	2. Chapter 2

…---Chapter II---…

A certain auburn-haired girl went to her locker as soon as she entered the building then took off her roller blades. She left the things She doesn't need for the meantime while getting the things she suppose she would need.

She started running onto her room when,

THUMP!

UMPH!

"Ow!" Sakura fell on her butt. She opened her eyes to find what or whom she bumped into and turned to see a boy, dusting off his pants. 'Ryu! Oh my! I bumped at him! How clumsy could I ever get?!' "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered as I stood up.

"Sorry" Ryu apologized then walked away. 'How gentleman he is! I'm being sarcastic here! He just didn't walk away from me and neither did he just let me stand up on my own! How did I end up liking this guy, anyway?'

Sakura made her way to her classroom, running and found out that there's still no teacher and she sighed in relief. She scanned the room and found Tomoyo sitting at her desk. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted her best friend as she placed her bag at the last seat on the first row, near the window.

They started chatting until their sensei had arrived. "Ohayou, class!" She greeted. Everyone greeted her back before sitting down. "It's another school year and I know all of you know me due to the fact that I was one of your subject teacher last year. If in case some of you here doesn't know me, I'm Haruka Mitsukini, your homeroom adviser for this school year." She goes on and on while the class starts to have their own conversation with their seatmates.

"I missed you Sakura!" Tomoyo tried to hug her best friend but she avoided it. Tomoyo Pouted then crossed her arms at her chest and acted to be hurt. "Okay, if that's what you like, then I don't wanna be friends with you."

'Oh my! Here she goes again with her "don't wanna be friends" act.' Sakura smirked within. "Okay!" Sakura hugged her friend to make her stop from acting.

"Yay!" Tomoyo was now smiling that her lips reached her ears.

"And I think that not everyone knows everybody here so I think it's good if you'll introduce yourselves in front." They heard their teacher say and started another batch of gossips. "We could start there." She said pointing to the last person opposite my direction.

And so it went on and on, some are still talking with each other, and those who are interested were listening. Well, there were like six new students that got transferred at this section but only one guy caught Sakura's attention.

"Ohayou minna-san! I am Syaoran Li, 16-yr-old, etc…"

'He looks cute with those messy chocolate hair and those amber eyes.' Sakura was just a bit interested of him. 'He got my attention there. Maybe it's just because he's the only one that I don't know between the six of them.'

And so after the long time of introduction, their sensei let them go to do what they want before going to their other subjects

Author's note: in this story, everybody has the same set of schedule and subject except for their elective: Electricity. ICT, and Agriculture.

They all went to have their snacks at the cafeteria. Everyone was having their snacks and their usual talks.

"So Sakura-chan, anything interesting going on?" one of her friend, named Rika asked.

"Uhmm…let me think. Well, this morning, I bumped into…uhmm…Ryu an-" The other girls started screaming! "Would you quit that? My ears start to bleed. Well, anyways, that's not the thing. Well, when I bumped into him, I fell on my butt and he just said 'sorry' then left me there on my own, without even handing me any help."

"Oh. How gentleman he acts." Tomoyo complemented while the others agreed. They started to have a conversation about the new things this school year, including the new students.

"Hey, Moyo. That Li Syaoran and Hiragizawa Eriol. They're your classmates in elementary, right?" Chiharu asked and Tomoyo nodded. They started to give complements on them.

Sakura knows Hiragizawa Eriol before he came at their school. They were some of those students that represented Tomoeda in the Mathematics' In-house Training Program. Both Sakura and Eriol came from a private but different elementary school and Sakura transferred at their current school, Tomoeda National Comprehensive High School, which is a public one in her freshmen year while Eriol together with Li transferred here at their sophomore years but landed on a different section.

Tomoyo came nearer and whispered in Sakura's ear, "They'll soon find out Eriol's true colors." she nodded in agreement.

**Author's note: The Kinomoto Sakura in this story is somewhat like the opposite. **


	3. Chapter 3

…---Chapter III---…

After having their snacks, they went to find their next class, which is Physics. They were ordered to wait in their classroom 'cause their sensei hadn't taken his breakfast yet, so on and so forth.

And so they took their time to chat and chat and chat and chat…

"He sure took a long time to eat his breakfast." Sakura wondered.

"What do you expect from a person who has a tummy twice than that of Santa Claus!" Everybody laughed at this but that was an overstatement, though.

"Oh! Here he comes!" One of them says as everybody took their respective seats and acted like obedient and innocent, little kids.

"Well, there's no time left and I guess, we'll have to meet again here. Tomorrow. Class dismissed." Everybody was sure happy to know that they're free from him.

Next subject was the class' elective. They were divided into three electives last year, according to what they liked but unfortunately, Sakura and the gang ended up at Agriculture.

At first, they thought that it would be interesting 'cause it was said to be 'Landscaping' but instead, they take up most of their times cleaning here, there and everywhere, including the uprooting of those bad weeds under the heat of the sun!

"What a heck! We're going to suffer another year!"

"You bet! They're doing child labor!"

"The others are lucky. They don't have to be_ sunbathing_ all period."

"The ICT students are those who'll be having the best time of the day! They've got to spend whole hour inside a fully air-conditioned room and doing anything in front of a computer!"

"The electricity students are also lucky. They aren't the same as the ICT students, though. Like a normal class, they just sit there on their desks, scribbling their notes doing their hands-on on anything."

"While us…Agriculture students are living in hell!"

They sure don't like their elective. 'Ryu is an ICT student. I can't get a glimpse of him now!' Sakura is now wailing deep inside. Then the name Li Syaoran came into her mind. 'What might be his elective? He sure isn't one of us. Wait! Why am I thinking about him?'

Sakura and the others went to the room they were instructed to but a middle-aged woman said that their class will start next week due to some problems and they were sure glad about it!

"I'm glad we still don't have class!" They all sighed in relief.

"Let's head into our PE class." And so their day went by with no normal class done except for the 'introduce yourself' parts.

It was just their first week back in school but they sure do have a lot of things needed to do. Their sensei in every subject has requirements for them to do. Most are those type of group requirement.

…---Sakura's POV---…

We were grouped in different styles but in every subject that has groupings the teacher formed, I can't help to think about the fact that Li Syaoran is in it. Not all of it, though

Well, it wasn't a big deal at all, is it?

In Literature, we were asked to have an ad of our own to be performed the next Monday so we need to meet up on Saturday at my house to have a practice and believe it or not, Ryu's in my group! Isn't it great? Li Syaoran? Well, he's not included in this group.

Saturday came in no time. Everybody was present so we decided to start what we'll have to do.

There were many suggestions but one was picked, eventually.

"Care to explain your proposal for everybody?" Sakura asked her group mate and one of her closest boy best friend.

"Well, what I planned was: A teenage boy was having difficulty with his body odor and his black underarms. He has his girlfriend but because of his problem, they broke up…" Everyone agreed at his proposal and as for the roles…well…

"Ryu should do the part of that boy." One suggested. Everyone agreed.

"So who's gonna be the girl?" Sakura asked. Everyone had their eyes on me. I sure cam tell, their eyes don't bring good news.

They said "You, of course!" in chorus. I forgot to tell you, everyone in class last year knows about me having a crush for Ryu.

I began blushing and…well, I can't refuse now. I accepted it. It's for the sake of our grade, ne? Right?

So then after assigning the roles, we had our practice and when we were finished, we decided to go home and have rest and wait till Monday.


End file.
